My best
by wolfs1999
Summary: Beast Boy has been messing up on missions recently. He's trying his best, but he can't help but feel upset about his recent mistakes. Can his team help him before it's too late?


"You messed up the mission! what were you thinking?" My team mates all turn to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I was doing my best," I reply.

"Your best isn't good enough for this team anymore. Pack your things and go." I wake up gasping for air, a sweaty and sobbing mess of a freak. I've been messing up on missions a lot recently, and I know they're going to kick me out of the Teen Titans soon. I can sense it. I get out of bed and shamble to the kitchen. Maybe some tofu bacon will make me feel better. I watch Robin and Cyborg play a game on the TV as my bacon cooks. It's a new game, one where you play as animals fighting in a zoo. Maybe I can live at a zoo when they kick me out; I'm sure no zoo has anything like me. Or maybe I can work at a circus. I'm freaky enough for it. Come and watch the loser green boy change into different animals and fuck shit up!

"Your fake bacon is burning," Raven says as she walks in and I spin around and see that she's right. Let it burn. I don't deserve anything good. I shuffle overto it and take it off the light before dumping it onto a plate. "Are you feeling ok?" Raven asks.

"I'm doing just fine," I mumble.

"Are you sure?" Why does she even care? I'm just a freakazoid who can't do anything right.

"I said I'm fine!' I snap before dumping the burnt tofu shit into the trashcan. "I'm just not hungry."

"You aren't hungry?" Cyborg asks. "But you're always hungry."

"Not today," I mutter before shuffling to my room. I throw a bag onto my bed and start tossing clothes into it. I can't handle this anymore. I know they want me out and I don't want to wait until I mess up another mission to get kicked out. I want to leave on my own terms. I grunt when the alarm goes off.

"Let's go, Beast Boy!" I guess I don't get leave on my own terms. I zip the bag up and leave it on my bed before running out to join my team.

"Do you think you can handle this?" Raven asks me and I glare at her before turning into a bird and following the rest of the team out. It doesn't take us long to find the troublemakers. The H.I.V.E. I go after Billy Numerous since he's easy to handle. I just have to turn into something big and run over enough of him to tire him out. I can do that. I turn into a rino and charge at them, but they all work together to stop me. I turn into a dinosaur, but there's too many of them for me to fight off. This is it. I'm screwing up again and I'm going to get kicked off the team. It's time for me to say goodbye to the best thing I've ever known. I change back into myself. I've already lost.

"Beast Boy!" A starbolt hits one of the Billys and knocks him off of me. Don't help me, Star. A blast from Cyborg's sonic cannons blasts a lot of them away from me.

"Why isn't he fighting?"

"Did he get hurt?" One of Robin's gadgets goes off close to me and sends a lot of Billy flying.

"Beast Boy!" I hear Raven call put and a piece of metal clears the rest away and she flies over to me. "Beast Boy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I snap back and she hugs me. Why is she hugging me? I don't deserve it! I screwed up! So I push her away.

"Man, what is your deal?" Cyborg asks.

"What's my deal?" I snarl. "Me deal is that you're going to kick me off the team for screwing up so much!" They all stare at me as I glare at them.

"What makes you think that?" Robin asks.

"It's obvious! I've been screwing up a lot recently and am no longer valuable to the team!"

"Beast Boy, you try your best," Raven states.

"Yeah and it isn't good enough!"

"So? What more can you do besides your best? Besides, we all mess up from time to time, it's nothing to beat yourself up over. You're doing fine, Beast Boy," Raven says. That doesn't seem like very Raven thing to say, though. "I know what yours going through, Beast Boy."

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through?"

"Most of my life I felt like I wasn't goid enough. I was the daughter of a demon. I didn't belong on Azarath."

"Yeah and I was raised by the Batman. You never feel like you're goid enough when you work with him," Robin adds.

"My dad was a scientist and I just played football," Cyborg says.

"The most use I served my planet was being traded as a slave to end war," Starfire mutters. I had no idea my friends felt like this.

"But we moved on. We found happiness with our friends, and we're here to help you if you wether you want us to or not," Robin states.

"We're not just a team, friend Beast Boy. We're family and families always stick together," Star adds and I smile. So I'm not getting kicked out.


End file.
